1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wood processing machines and is particularly directed to a device employing a hydraulically driven wedge for splitting logs into multiple pieces suitable for use as firewood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices employing hydraulically powered cylinders for splitting logs have been proposed in the past. Many of these include means for automatically lifting the log to the splitter. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,008, issued Oct. 1, 1985 to Donald N. Reini, provides a log supporting frame pivotally connected to a log splitting machine for this purpose. The frame may be raised by a hydraulic cylinder to roll a log to the splitting station. As the average non-commercial operator splits logs of small size, this lifting feature has not been found to be of particular benefit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,030, issued Jun. 27, 1989 to John P. Meyer, discloses improvements in log splitting devices including an improved log-lifting table having multiple attachment points and greater upward radial movement. It includes a multiple faceted splitting wedge having a cutting angle of less than 90 degrees and a splitting angle of greater than 90 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,362, issued Feb. 14, 1984 to Malcolm H. Wech, Jr. et al., discloses an apparatus for lifting logs from ground level to a bed of a log splitting machine which includes at least two arms forming a loading rack for the logs and a pivotally mounted lifting arm assembly which is selectively engaged and operated by rearward motion of a slideably mounted sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,263, issued Oct. 23, 1984 to James L. Johnston, discloses a wood processing machine used for processing logs into specific lengths and then splitting those lengths into individual pieces used for firewood. The individual pieces are retained in a unit bin until a desired quantity has been processed.
It has been found that, for proper splitting, many logs require manual adjustments of position after being rolled into the station. As the control handle for the splitter is usually remote from the splitting station, two individuals are usually required to efficiently split wood with such a device. A need, therefore, exists for a wood splitter whose hydraulic features can be operated by a single operator while simultaneously allowing the free use of his hands for positioning wood within the splitting station.